


What A Great Movie

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [26]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Erhard and Tomoe see a movie together.
Relationships: Erhard Muller/Tomoe Tachibana
Series: Sluggy Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	What A Great Movie

It wasn't very busy at Resurgam one day, and most of the doctors didn't have much to do but wait for patients to show up with their problems. They did pretty well with major diseases. Ebola, Meningitis, COVID, you name it. The Rosalia was officially eradicated so that's amazing. CR also got his prison sentence revoked, and Holden is sucking that big fat cock on the block.

Tomoe already got done with her surgeries and had nothing to do. She was very bored. Same with Erhard, who got a job at the hospital since he was a free man. They decided to go do something, since none of the serious patients such as Joshua, Jacob, or Alyssa was there anymore. 

They decided to go watch a movie. I don't know what to call it, except it has to do with another Atlus series you all know I really like. At least they weren't watching The Gingerdead Man, Happytime Murders, Bobbleheads The Movie, or My Sexual Harassment, so they got some luck over me.

They both seemed to be enjoying it a lot. I would be too if I was there. They were both happy they had a really great time.


End file.
